Nabiki Tendo (A Tale of Two Nabiki)
A counterpart of Nabiki Saotome (Continuum-59343921) from a different universe who she accidentally traded places with. Biography Watching Ranma try to stop Happosai from doing another panty raid only for Akane to accuse him of joining Happosai Nabiki decided to come to his aid. However Ranma’s mouth once again worked against if putting Nabiki’s efforts in vain. After Akane left the two tried to figure out a way to get out of eating her cooking. Later when Ranma received a challenge letter from the practitioner of Martial Arts Karaoke Nabiki convinced him to go as a girl due to his girl form having a better singing voice as well as to have better avenues to profit off of the fight. They were interrupted by Happosai revealing that he had fixed the Nanban Mirror however he refused to let Ranma use it to get to china as he blamed him for its destruction eventhough it was Nabiki who actually broke the mirror. Ranma tried to take it by force only to be sent flying into the koi pond causing the mirror to activate. However instead of transporting Ranma, Nabiki was the one to disappear while at the same time Nabiki Saotome (Continuum 59343921) came out of the portal opened up by the mirror. Being thrown clear of the koi pond not yet realizing she was in a different universe Nabiki was surprised to she Shampoo and Ukyo at the dojo as well as how concerned everyone was for her. Especially after Ranma picked her up and carried her to her room. Shampoo’s worried expression and Kasumi’s not quite sisterly look concerned her just as much. After seeing Lylac and finding out that not only was the child hers but that she, Shampoo and Ranma were married the surprise became too much and Nabiki promptly fainted. When she came too Cologne explained the situation to her such as her relationship with ranma and Shampoo, Lylac, as well as her curse. She also explained how this Nabiki and there Nabiki switched places to Ranma, Shampoo Kasumi Soun, Genma and Nodoka once they realized what was going on. Nabiki was livid when she found out that she was the one who went on a trip with Genma causing everyone to turn on him when he wondered what was wrong with that. Luckily Ranma quickly got the conversation back on track. However when Perfume came to get Cologne Nabiki fainted again after being informed of the five way engagement. When Tofu arrived he tried to get Nabiki from letting herself get too upset as Ranma and Shampoo explained the difference between her world and theirs. However after she fainted again he decided it enough dramatic revelations for his patient and told everyone to leave so that Nabiki could rest leaving Nabiki with Shampoo. Now alone the two had a heart to heart however this made Nabiki feel uncomfortable so she started telling Shampoo about the more negative aspects about herself but Shampoo quickly saw through this. They were interrupted by Ranma coming to inform them that Kasumi had been kidnapped by Demitri Maximoff. Convincing Shampoo to stay to keep Ukyo and Nabiki safe Ranma left to go rescue her. Nabiki quickly realized that since Kasumi was kidnapped to be used as leverage against her counterpart then her not being that would put her in danger. Ukyo stewed in anger at Perfume for both insisting that she stay at the dojo as well as having Shampoo watch over her. Shampoo found this amusing reminding Ukyo that their positions were reversed not to long ago. During this time Nabiki Tendo just marveled at how different the two were from the Shampoo and Ukyo she new. Curiosity peaked she asked Ukyo about Perfume as well as how she and her ended up married. They were interrupted by the arrival of Aiko and Beiko who were called by Kasumi seeking Beiko’s advice on parallel dimensions. Beiko quickly deduced that Nabiki Tendo wasn’t the one she knew as she didn’t have her trademark warrior braid. Upon hearing of Kasumi’s kidnapping she figured that Kasumi was getting the Nanban Mirror when Demitri took her. So she had Aiko fish it out using her divine heritage to confirm that it wasn’t there. Knowing that the dangers of keeping Nabiki and her counterpart removed from their proper timelines Beiko had Alison lead the way to find Demitri. The three arrived at the cemetery to find Kasumi being threatened by Nodoka Beiko sat Nabiki down next to Kasumi while Aiko left to deal with Dimitri. Going to check on her sister she stopped upon seeing Kasumi’s fangs and glowing eyes. Since she was beyond the coverage provided by Nodoka's sword Kasumi was able to rush towards her. Luckily Beiko was able to put up a force field in time to stop her. Nabiki was distracted from the revelation about Kasumi being turned into a vampire by Perfume transforming into a cat when it started raining. However she was quickly brought back on track when she checked to see who else had been changed by the rain. Nabiki Tendo and Beiko explained to Kasumi her condition as due to Dimitri’s manipulation she wasn’t aware that she had been transformed into a vampire. When Dimitri bit Aiko an enraged Beiko dropped her protective force screen allowing Kasumi to grab Nabiki. Luckily Cologne was able to temporarily block out the nerves Dimitri was using to control her actions. Akane, Ryoga, Kodachi, Keiko, Kurumi, Natsume Kuno and Mouse arrived just after Dimitri incapacitated everyone with zombies he prepared before hand and quickly freed them. Not realizing yet that Nabiki had been switched with a counterpart from a different universe Kodachi, Keiko, Ryoga, and Akane made their way to her body to find out what was wrong with Kasumi whom Nabiki was just freed from and to find out what she wanted them to do. Using her knowledge she knew from various movies as well as a class on comparable mythologies that she had taken Nabiki came up with a strategy on how to deal with the zombies. When Dimitri finally got tired of dealing with Nabiki’s allies he called in the aid of Raptor to deal with them while the two fought. Raptor quickly incapacitated the Tendo Posse with a horde of Zombies he had prepared before hand forcing them to watch as Dimitri dealt with Nabiki Tendo. However upon discovering that she really was a dimensional counterpart he threw her away in disgust. With everyone else dealing with Raptor Mousse unleashed his chains that wrapped around Nabiki and broke her momentum allowing Kasumi to catch her. After Kasumi was switched with the Kasumi from A Scary Thought Dimitri’s happiness at finally fighting a worthy opponent was apparent. Seeing this Nabiki Tendo told him that she could bring back her counterpart. However seeing how sad she was Ranma put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her causing him and surprisingly Akane to be switched with their counterparts. At first not realizing what had happened Ranma quickly began flirting with Shampoo and Ukyo surprising them as Akane had no reaction merely leaving to find Ryoga. Realizing this Nabiki started explaining what was going on. With nothing else to do Ranma and Akane got to know more about their counterparts family while explaining more about their past. When the two explained who Kurumi and Natsume were they two smiled as they noticed the looks exchanged by Genma and Soun. Nabiki noticed this as well and demanded answers from the two only for them to deny knowledge of anything. Enjoying they way the two were squirming Akane and Ranma decided to change the subject while dropping clues and hints. Nabiki quickly realized this and vowed to get to the bottom of everything later. Despite Genma’s protest Ranma began to demonstrate his Senken maneuvers which ended with Kamasenken using Nabiki as a test subject, before moving on to Ukyo and Shampoo. This allowed Nabiki to regained her own bearings while still being shocked at the level of intimacy this Ranma had with her counterpart. Especially contrasting it with what she knew about her timeline's Ranma. Pulling Cologne aside he warned her about keeping secrets about Lotion the Younger’s death as well as her true appearance as it would only destroy her relationship with her granddaughter. Using the tears produced by Nabiki Tendo Ranma activated the mirror both Ranma and Akane along with their counterpart returned to their original universes. Akane grabbed P-Chan and stormed off to have a long talk with Ryoga. Though she wanted to talk to Ranma Nabiki found herself unable to a condition that did not apply to Shampoo who instantly leaped to greet Ranma starting another fight between her and Ukyo. Seeing Ranma’s pleading expression Nabiki got the two to calm down and go home. Nabiki once again wanted to say something but hesitated allowing Ranma to vault to the roof to be alone. Nabiki finally gained the courage to talk to Ranma later while he was still on the roof. The two talked about their experience meeting their counterparts and how different they ere from each other. The two bonded over how envious they were of the other universe. After wards Nabiki admitted how much she regretted pawning him off on her sister. This caused Ranma to open up as well and admit that he was think of what would happen if he had been engaged with her. As they connected with each other the two decided to see if they could make it work. However they were interrupted by Akane coming to yell at him about Ryoga so grabbing Nabiki he leaped off the roof with her. Category:A Tale of Two Nabiki